


Better Than Murder

by madqueenjes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sheriarty - Freeform, also mentions of a potential gunkink, mentions of previous shagging, oh Jim...., or as much fluff as there can be in sheriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueenjes/pseuds/madqueenjes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluffy Sheriarty drabble for the lovely weweremadeforeachothersherlock for her birthday! She's always lamenting the lack of Sheriarty fluff so... I did a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Murder

“Now, now, love, there is no need to get so defensive. I was only checking up on you.” With a smirk on his lips, Jim stepped from behind the half opened door, hands up in surrender. “Mind lowering the gun, dear? That’s not really what I was hoping for.. Tonight anyway.” 

Sherlock’s furrowed brow relaxed as he recognized Jim’s soft Irish lit. Suppressing his own grin, Sherlock turned to his long absent lover, eying him from head to toe, slowly lowering his weapon. “So what were you hoping for then? You know how rarely our,” pausing he considered his words, as always entertained by their rather unconventional arrangement, “interests, intersect.” 

With a laugh, Jim strode forward, eyes glittering with mirth. “Oh come now, Sherlock, you know that’s hardly true.” He lifted one small, well manicured hand and stroked up Sherlock’s chest, pulling lightly on his lapel. “I just happened to be in town for a few hours and I was missing you.” Stretching upwards on his toes and using Sherlock’s jacket as leverage, he pulled the taller man down for a kiss, moaning softly as their lips met for the first time in two months. He couldn’t help but purr as Sherlock’s long arms wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies close. “Do I dare assume the great Sherlock Holmes missed me as well?” He chuckled, drawing back before resting his head on Sherlock’s chest.

Never one to give anything away, Sherlock squeezed the man in his arms as he dropped feather light kisses to the cropped black hair tucked underneath his chin. “It’s been terribly boring, though I’m sure my brother and the idiots at the Yard have been nothing short of ecstatic that you’ve been preoccupied.” Hesitantly, his fingers spread, covering Jim’s waist and lower back and his thumbs massaged small circles into the perpetually tense muscles. 

When they had spent time together in the past, after they had come to terms with their mutual fascination that is, their meetings had been little more than a quick fuck, aimed at releasing the tension that only genius’ could know. Tonight however, Jim seemed to be in a different frame of mind. More exhausted, less playful. The man would never allow himself to be totally venerable or relaxed, especially in the arms of the one person capable of destroying him, but nonetheless, Jim seemed calmer than Sherlock had ever experienced before. It was unsettling and fascinating. 

“What did you have in mind, then, Jim?” Sherlock whispered against Jim’s brow, turning his face upwards capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Jim’s soft groan told Sherlock he was on the right path. 

“Mm. This. I have a plane to catch to.. Well. That’s not important,” he laughed, brushing his lips against Sherlock’s jaw, nipping lightly. “Do you mind? I’m sure it seems terribly sentimental…” His dark eyes avoided Sherlock‘s, uncertain is this was alright. It certainly had not been what they had negotiated so many months ago. Jim himself held a special disdain for comfort such as this but running a business, especially one so far flung and structured as his own, was exhausting. Right now, loathed as he might be to admit it, he wanted nothing more than the comfort of another great mind and warm body. Sherlock was the only person he had found who was capable of calming both his mind and body, insomuch as was possible at least.

Had Jim Moriarty honestly lured him to a false crime to.. Cuddle? It was rather sentimental. And charming. And surprisingly enough, Sherlock found the idea not tiresome or boring but rather, pleasant. “I didn’t take you as the cuddling type, Jim.” His voice held a hint of amusement as he wrapped his arms tighter around his companion, kissing him lazily and without the intention of more. “But I find it to be a rather welcomed discovery.” 

Jim hummed his thanks as he returned Sherlock’s soft kisses, content to hold and be held. Even the psychopaths of the world need comfort and who better to be comforted by than the only person that could understand the loneliness of genius.


End file.
